


Feelin' the Same Way (All Over Again)

by Missanna444



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Fic title from Feelin' the Same Way by Norah Jones!Nicole wants to propose to Waverly, but she needs permission first from some very important people.May later include chapters about the wedding and their lives together, etc, depending on how this goes.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Nicole Haught wasn’t afraid of much. At least, not much that most people were aware of. But this? Asking for permission to propose to Waverly? This terrified her. She knew Waverly was out with Jeremy, so this was her only chance to ask both Wynonna and Mama Earp on the same day. Or, if the universe really had it out for her, at the same time. Luckily, it was just Mama who opened the door. 

 

“Sheriff Haught. What can I do for you?” She said with a raised eyebrow upon seeing the redhead on her front porch. They had met a few times, but never one-on-one. 

 

“I was wondering if I could speak to you ma’am.” Nicole said politely.

 

“You can call me Michelle, no need for formalities.” Mama told her as she ushered Nicole inside. 

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to speak with you about. I, uh… As you know, I’ve been with Waverly for three years now.”

 

“I am aware, yes. You two are very good together. You’ve made her happier than anyone’s ever seen her.”

 

“I would dedicate every second of my life to making her happy, ma’am-- Michelle. But that’s the thing. I would like to spend my whole life with her. And… well, I came here to ask for your permission to… to propose marriage to her.” Nicole said, somehow feigning confidence as her heart pounded in her chest. 

 

“Of course you can propose to her. I’m sure she’d say yes before you even finish asking the question. I’ll admit, I’m a little surprised you’re asking me and not Wynonna. Her opinion matters far more than mine when it comes to Waverly’s love life.”

 

“I’m asking Wynonna next time I see her, actually.” Nicole smiled, a wave of relief washing over her at the older woman’s response. Suddenly, Wynonna’s head popped through the doorway.

 

“Ask me what?” She asked, taking a bite of the doughnut in her hand.

 

“I want to marry Waverly.” Nicole stammered. 

 

“I should hope so. I mean, if you guys are gonna be together, you might as well marry her.” 

 

“I’m asking for your permission, Wynonna. She’s your sister and you mean the world to each other.” Nicole reiterated. 

 

“Oh. Right. Listen, Haught-shot, I've come to trust you over the last three years. And Waverly loves you more than I've ever seen her love everyone. You make her happy and you make her feel wanted and loved even when the rest of the world is crumbling down around us. And… Honestly, I have no idea if we're ever truly gonna know peace around here. But you've made her feel safe even on the darkest of days. So, please, please marry her. She deserves this. And so do you.” Wynonna told her. 

 

“Who knew you were such a sap, Earp?” 

 

“No one, and you tell no one.” Wynonna said seriously, but she smiled after a moment and Nicole knew she was teasing. 

 

“Just get over here for a hug, Wynonna. You too, Michelle.” Nicole chuckled and pulled them both in for a hug. 

 

“Oh, so you're a hugger?” 

 

“Only since I've met Waverly.” 

 

“Ew.” 

 

“Not like that, Wynonna, shut up.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that she had permission to propose to Waverly, all Nicole had to do was actually plan it. She wanted it to be extra special, but she didn’t know just how to do it. She knew better than to let Wynonna help, but it seemed that she didn’t have much of a choice. So, Wynonna headed out to the bar with Waverly for some “sister bonding time”. Wynonna was less than subtle, however, and just asked point blank.

 

“Okay, answer me this.” She said, taking a large sip of her beer. “If someone were to, hypothetically, propose to you… how would you want them to do it?” 

 

Waverly paused, setting her drink down in surprise. 

 

“Why are you asking…?” Ever since the incident with Bulshar’s ring, Waverly was understandably wary regarding proposals. 

 

“Just curious. You never know when it’ll come in handy for me to know.” Wynonna shrugged. Waverly frowned slightly, still thinking it was a little suspicious, but gave in and answered her sister’s question.

 

“Well, if someone were to propose to me… I wouldn’t want something too elaborate. Obviously, I’d want it to be special and romantic, maybe with candles and things, but I don’t want it to be too much. Something intimate, not a grand gesture.” 

 

The next morning, Wynonna showed up at the station to relay this information to Nicole. 

 

“Intimate, candles, probably flowers too. Not a grand gesture.” 

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what Waverly wants for a proposal.”

 

“How’d you get it out of her? I mean, that’s pretty specific…”

 

“I asked.” 

 

“Wynonna! She probably knows now!” Nicole’s eyes widened. Wynonna shook her head.

 

“I had a beer in hand when I asked, she probably thought I was a little tipsy or something. It’s fine. Really, it’s fine.” 

 

Nicole wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, sure. But if Waverly figures it out before I actually get to propose, I’m blaming you.” 

 

“Whatever, Haught. Just make it special. Whatever that means.” Wynonna shrugged. And so, Nicole started planning. The problem, now, was that every time she set a date to do it, something got in the way. Demons sure were relentless. She started to feel frustrated, wondering if she was ever going to get to ask. Eventually, the weeks turned into months. Soon enough, three months had passed since she’d consulted Wynonna on how to propose to Waverly. Then, she finally asked… But not in the way she wanted to. 

 

The words came out of her mouth after a particularly rough encounter with a demon that had almost killed the whole group. The two were holding each other tight, desperately, while the group reunited in the kitchen of the homestead. 

 

“Marry me, Waverly.” Nicole whispered, then pulled away with a terrified look on her face when she’d realized what she’d said. Waverly’s eyes were wide as she processed the question.

 

“Nicole…?” She said softly, feigning confusion to give her girlfriend the chance to backtrack if she really needed to. Emotions were running high, after all. Nicole’s look of terror turned to one of determination. She was standing by what she’d just said.

 

“Marry me, Waves. I mean it. I had a different plan to say it, but things kept getting in the way and… I had to ask, especially after this--”

 

“Yes, Nicole.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her lips. “Now, once everyone’s been accounted for, let’s go back to my place so I can propose to you properly.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It was all set up. I was gonna do it tonight, but saving Wynonna kind of got in the way.” She chuckled softly. 

 

“Well, now I can’t wait to see this. Who knew you were so romantic?” 

 

“Only you, Waverly. You’re the only one who ever gets to know that.”


End file.
